


Un Matin d'Orage

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门不分攻受，私设有私设裁定者爱德蒙，人生完整状态大概是个关于罗马尼和所罗门认可（？）彼此的故事
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster
Kudos: 8





	Un Matin d'Orage

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 不分攻受，私设有
> 
> 私设裁定者爱德蒙，人生完整状态
> 
> 大概是个关于罗马尼和所罗门认可（？）彼此的故事

无数的风的心脏，  
在我们爱的沉默的上方跳动。  
管弦乐的，属神的，在树丛中回响，  
像充满战争与圣咏的语言。  
——《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》

“抑制力的守护者。”  
“嗯？”爱德蒙从书中抬起头来，“啊，原来是你，难怪会被看穿。不过我现在并不是以守护者的身份现界，和你一样，我现在也是立香的从者。”  
“你会希伯来文？”  
“你是说这个吗？”爱德蒙发现对方的视线正落在自己的书上，索性把书递了过去，“只是初学的入门级阶段。在我生活的时代，这已经是可以进博物馆的古老语种。”  
对方犹豫了一下接过书，“不是现代而是更古老的语系，我认识这种文字。”  
“说起来这应该是你所在的年代的文字吧，魔术王所罗门。”  
“确实。”被唤真名的英灵点了点头。他翻看着手上的书本，确实是他记忆中熟悉的文字。  
“那么，介意我向你请教几个问题吗？”爱德蒙的礼貌素来良好，他起身向所罗门行了一礼，“虽然我想你应该已经知道了，不过还是容我自报一下姓名——爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”  
“所罗门。”  
“爱德蒙！福尔摩斯问你能不能去一下……”罗马尼的声音由远而近，后半句话还没说完，就硬生生地掐断了自己的声音。  
爱德蒙望向所罗门，接着又转向罗马尼。他撑着下巴眯起那双别致的十字架眼瞳，像往常一样问道：“是有什么事吗？”  
罗马尼深吸了口气。爱德蒙看到他的耳朵根都泛红了起来。“啊啊，那个，是这样的，关于彷徨海内的重现工作已经基本完成，福尔摩斯和达芬奇想和你讨论一下之后的事情。”  
“我知道了。”爱德蒙点了点头，然后转向所罗门，“抱歉，我要先过去一下。”  
“没关系。”所罗门把书还给爱德蒙。  
罗马尼已经离开了图书馆。爱德蒙望了一眼他远去的背影，转而很自然地接过书又行了一礼，释放的魔力化作身上的斗篷礼服，“那么，容我下次再向你请教。”

“嗯，综上所述，我们接下来的目标就是大西洋吗？”爱德蒙低头思考了一下，“嗯，作为空想树‘枝条’的发生源来说，这个判断我觉得没有任何问题。”  
“哼，这次倒是直截了当得多！”岩窟王扫过监视屏上显示的地图发出一声冷笑。  
“准备的时间？”爱德蒙问道。  
“一个月左右。我会与紫苑一起负责准备工作的啦！”达芬奇笑着说道，“这期间你们可以休息一下，不过可别忘了日常任务哦！各位就当是刚被重新召唤之后的灵基适应吧！”  
“嗯，那个还有一件事……”  
“有什么事吗？立香。”爱德蒙转向欲言又止的立香问道。  
“我想让所罗门也加入日常任务的队伍。”  
“目前队伍的战力应该是足够的，增加新从者的话会加大你的身体负担。” 罗马尼面露难色。  
“我有一直好好锻炼的！”立香转向在场的另外两位从者，“你们呢？”  
“你是御主，我自然听从你的指示。”岩窟王作答。  
“我也没问题。”爱德蒙表态道。  
“但是冠位的灵基对于你……”罗马尼还想说些什么，却被立香打断了。  
“总要适应一下新的同伴！”  
罗马尼愣了一下，抓着自己发红的耳根，最后泄气一般地认命妥协，“那好吧……”  
爱德蒙望向罗马尼弯起嘴角，“别担心，我们会照看好我们的御主的。”  
“那么你们谁去通知一下那位魔术王？”达芬奇一边说着一边已经抱着移动终端开始着手队伍的配备和御主魔术礼装的调整计算。她抬头望向罗马尼，后者整个耳朵都已经红透了。  
“我去吧。”爱德蒙眨了眨眼起身，与岩窟王一同直接灵体化离开了。

彷徨海里的迦勒底是按照原来的布局进行构建的。爱德蒙和岩窟王并肩走在空旷的走廊上，耳边回响着彼此不紧不慢的脚步声。  
“要去哪里？”  
“图书馆，这个时候他多半在那里。”爱德蒙回答岩窟王，身上华美的斗篷礼服连同手上的手杖一同化作灵子消散，只剩下简单的衬衫马甲。  
“哼，你真多管闲事。”  
“嗯？”爱德蒙微扬着嘴角侧头望向身边的岩窟王，看起来似乎心情不错。  
“就算就这样放着也不会有什么大问题。”  
爱德蒙不置可否地笑了一下，“或许吧。”  
“算了，是你的话我是一点都不意外。”岩窟王从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑，露出一脸我已经习惯了的表情。而爱德蒙只是饶有兴味地弯起嘴角扬了扬眉毛。  
他们找到所罗门的时候，白发的魔术师正在图书馆里翻看着那些藏书。周围安静平和，暖黄的灯光从顶灯垂落，给他披上了一层温暖的光泽。  
“晚上好。”爱德蒙主动上前打招呼。  
所罗门循声抬起头，琥珀色的眼眸望向爱德蒙又转向他身边的岩窟王，“同源的英灵。”  
“不愧是魔术王！”岩窟王灿金色的眼瞳似是燃烧着火焰，极富表现力的嘴角拉扯出一个略带嘲讽意味的弧度。  
“御主想你加入之后的日常任务。”爱德蒙对所罗门说道。  
所罗门点了点头，“嗯，我没有问题。”

事实证明，正如所罗门所说的，他应付日常任务确实完全没问题。应该说，魔术王不愧就是魔术王，就连经历过众多特异点的立香也依然对他的战力感到一阵惊叹。  
“不愧是制造了72魔神柱的人！”  
任务的效率比往常提高了不少。而且似乎是考虑到立香的素质，所罗门有意控制了魔力连接间的魔力流动。  
罗马尼全程一直皱着眉神色复杂地盯着监视屏，除了必要的预警和通告，一句多余的话都没有说。  
“下一个地点。”  
耳边传来熟悉的声音，罗马尼看见所罗门那双琥珀色的眼瞳透过监视屏望向自己，顿时惊得差点从椅子上跳了起来。他一边抓着自己的头发一边忙乱地在控制台上调取着数据。  
“医生今天怎么了？”终于察觉到异常的立香忍不住咕噜了一句。  
“大概是有点紧张吧。”爱德蒙半开玩笑地说着。  
“下一个地点是……等等！探测到强烈魔力反应！位置……就在你们的下方！”  
罗马尼的警告声刚落，魔兽的蛇身便冲破地面朝他们发起进攻。  
“啧！”岩窟王一边侧身闪避扫荡过来的蛇尾，一边在手上凝聚起黑焰朝魔兽连续击出，暂时牵制住蛇尾的行动。  
还没等岩窟王调整好状态，身后的地面突然发生异动，隐藏在地下的数个蛇头一下子倾巢而出发出尖锐的嘶鸣，竖直的瞳孔紧缩成线，尖锐的毒牙一同朝着复仇者的背后扑咬过去。  
察觉到危险的岩窟王先一步作出反应，侧身勉强闪开了最前面的蛇头的进攻，随即又后仰一个翻身撤离原地。毒牙擦着他扬起的斗篷扑了个空，一击落空的蛇头发出嘶吼试图继续追击，却被处在后方的所罗门用魔术束缚了行动。  
愤怒的魔兽奋力挣脱束缚将目标转向所罗门。巨大的蛇身拖行过地面卷起一阵飞沙走石，吐着血红信子的蛇头昂起把他围困其中，致命的毒牙一同朝着魔术师迎面袭来——然而只见金光一闪，蛇头撞上了无形的魔术屏障。  
而趁着魔兽的注意力被吸引的空隙，爱德蒙握着长剑从侧面一跃而起，魔力化作黑焰缠绕上剑身朝着距离最近的蛇头突刺下去。  
长剑没入，吃痛的魔兽猛地甩头发出痛苦的嘶吼。立香只觉得耳膜被震得刺痛，不禁皱起了眉。  
“tetractys grammaton！【神的执法人】”  
魔力的释放让缠绕在剑身的黑焰燃烧得更加剧烈。然而，盘踞周围的其他蛇头一下蜂拥而至喷出致命的紫色毒雾。  
爱德蒙抽离长剑迅速从魔兽身上撤离，身后的斗篷在风中划出一个优美的弧度。  
受伤的魔兽一下子变得狂暴起来，狰狞的毒牙以极快的速度冲破毒雾迅速逼近，寒光凛冽。  
身影尚在半空中的爱德蒙根本没有躲避的时间。  
电光火石间，岩窟王的黑焰从侧面一刻不停击向蛇头，如同风暴一般，与所罗门释放的攻击魔术一同逼退了魔兽的进攻。  
爱德蒙从半空落下，长剑架在身前，“能拜托你牵制它的行动吗？”  
回应他的是疾射在魔兽身躯之上的，由所罗门的魔力凝聚而成的光带。魔力叠加释放炸出的刺眼白光晃得立香几乎睁不开眼。而岩窟王和爱德蒙紧跟其后，致命的毒焰化作有生命的黑影缠绕上去，与巨大的魔兽对峙起来。  
“探测到高能魔力反应！在上方！”  
“退后，御主。”  
所罗门平板的声音传来的同时，魔术师已经闪现到立香身前。魔术屏障展开的下一秒，密集的箭雨从天而降。  
一边维持着屏障，所罗门一边吟唱魔术，显现的符文化作魔弹射向箭雨的源头方向。  
“解析完成！是影从者！”罗马尼一边在监视屏前调取数据一边大喊，“来了！”  
伴着一道快速掠过的异样黑影，手持弓箭的影从者出现在半空中，指端紧扣弓弦拉张成一轮满月，近距离朝着所罗门的方向射出密集的箭雨。  
然而待箭雨扬起的硝烟消散之后，那里却已经空无一人。  
影从者立刻四下找寻魔术师的身影。而不知何时闪现到敌人身后的所罗门已经抬手释放出复数的光带向着敌人背后直击过去。一片白光顷刻间炸裂而出，掀起的空气乱流扬起他白色的长发和长袍。  
落回地面的魔术师凝神注视着敌人的位置，抬手准备再补上一击。  
“这个反应是！身后！”  
腰甲随着清脆的撞击声碎裂，影从者的匕首随之没入所罗门的腰腹，附加的诅咒从伤口处开始快速侵蚀魔术师的身体。  
“所罗门！”罗马尼几乎是对着监视屏叫喊起来。  
“气息遮断。”  
用毫无起伏的语调进行着陈述，没有退避拉开距离，所罗门反而转身快速上前一步，贴着敌人的心脏位置零距离释放攻击魔术。顷刻间近距离魔力爆炸带来猛烈的冲击，被所罗门在身前展开的魔术屏障抵御。受到致命一击的影从者倒退了几步便化作灵子消散。  
然而，还没等冲击完全平息下来，身后再次传来魔力的异动。魔术师一个转身架起魔术屏障的同时，破空而至的箭雨便朝着他扫荡过去，紧接着手持弓箭的影从者冲破浓烟出现在他面前。后者手上张满的长弓瞄准，箭矢带着凌厉的风劲离弦而出，却再次被所罗门的魔术屏障挡下。  
腰腹处叠加着诅咒的伤口依然侵蚀着所罗门，而敌人第二击已经接踵而来，接着第三击第四击……影从者的箭矢一刻不停地朝着所罗门轰炸过去。  
所罗门一边维持着屏障一边开始吟唱魔术。环形符纹在他身前显现，腰腹的伤口却因为他的魔力波动而传来更加强烈的痛楚。他的意识出现瞬间的动摇，魔术屏障随即出现了轻微的晃动。其中的箭矢越过屏障射穿了他的左肩，外袍顿时浸染上了一片暗红。  
所罗门微皱眉，身前的环形符纹化作光带射出迎击敌人。影从者闪避开光带的追击，趁着屏障的不稳定突破防御逼近他身前。  
“探测到高能魔力反应！快躲开！”罗马尼盯着监视屏那边的情况，不自觉地抓紧了控制台。  
“无碍。”  
所罗门平板的声音因为受伤而有些颤抖。他一挥手，环形符文再次在身前显现。琥珀色的双眼凝视着敌人直指向自己的箭矢，丝毫没有回避的打算。  
光带和箭矢同时疾射而出，魔力的撞击卷起猛烈的空气乱流，顷刻间周围一片飞沙走石。混战之中，光带越过密集的箭雨击中了影从者的手腕。  
“御主。”  
“我以令咒之名……”  
得到令咒的支持，所罗门把魔力全部集中在一点上，凝聚的魔力瞬间化作破空的利刃直接贯穿了影从者的心脏。  
“敌对魔力反应完全消失，确认敌人完全被消灭。”罗马尼有点脱力地半趴在控制台上呼了口气，朝着监视屏扬了扬手，“你们回来吧。”

“使用灵基图谱的从者召唤测试开始！召唤术式开启！”  
“确认魔力反应！灵基分析完成！职阶分类是Caster！”  
“成功了吗？”  
“对照灵基肖像图谱……等等！这个数据是？……”  
“有什么事吗？Mr.穆尼尔。”  
“出现了规格之外的数据，而且……”  
一直关注着状况的裁定者一个瞬移来到召唤阵前，手上杖中剑已经出鞘，脚下的黑影蠢蠢欲动化作燃烧的毒焰环绕身周。  
“来了！”  
“从者Caster……”  
“Ich Gehör Nur Mir！【名为我的变奏曲】”  
裁定者缠绕的黑焰击打而出，长剑紧跟其后带着破空的气势向着对方突刺过去，却全部撞上无形的魔术屏障。  
“哦？原来如此，这确实是规格之外的数据。”看清来者的裁定者歪了歪嘴角露出略微惊讶的神情。  
致命的黑焰已经平息，裁定者收起进攻的架势然后侧身让开了通道，“Bienvenue de votre retour。”

“他的伤，我是说所罗门，怎样了？”  
看见爱德蒙走进主控室，罗马尼第一时间便开口问道。  
“至少没有伤到灵核。你不去看看他吗？”  
被爱德蒙突然这么问道，罗马尼一时间不知要如何回答。他抿紧双唇，下意识移开视线。  
“你讨厌他？”  
“当然不是！”这回倒是不假思索地冲着爱德蒙摇头否认。  
“所以呢？”  
“只是，只是有点不知道。你想想啊，面对自己这种事怎么说也太……”  
“你这么说的话，岩窟王会有意见的。”  
与罗马尼相比，爱德蒙倒是游刃有余得多，甚至心情很好地开起了玩笑。  
罗马尼涨红着脸，别开视线不去看爱德蒙，“总觉得……那个……不知道要怎么面对才对……”  
“不好意思？你这个样子简直就像思慕恋人的少女啊，罗马尼。”  
“你这么说也太……而且就算是也应该是我来追求好么！不对！不对！不是你想的那样！”意识到自己被戏弄，罗马尼开始向着爱德蒙极力否认，心里第一次体会到法国人的可怕之处。  
“无论怎样，坦诚面对自己吧，罗马尼。”爱德蒙低头凑近罗马尼，灰白色的长发垂落扫过他的面额有种痒痒的感觉，温热的气息随着话语喷吐在脸上，而往常平和的十字架眼瞳此刻也变得极具侵略性。  
罗马尼全身僵硬地望着爱德蒙。怎么说，这个距离也太近了吧！  
他正想要说些什么，裁定者却已经跟他重新拉开了距离，一个转身直接灵体化离开了。

听到脚步声靠近的冠位魔术师下意识从书中抬起头来，看见白发的裁定者正抱着书本向他走过去。  
视线刚好对上那双琥珀色的眼瞳，爱德蒙露出歉意的笑容礼貌地行了一礼，“晚上好，抱歉，是我打扰到你了吗？。”  
“没关系。”   
魔术师身上穿着繁琐的法袍，白色的长发披散在身后。爱德蒙想起之前任务对方受的伤，“你的伤？”  
“无碍，并不妨碍日常行动。”所罗门用毫无起伏的声音回答道。  
爱德蒙放下手上的书在他面前坐下，“你在读什么？”  
“一些古老的故事。”所罗门说着把书递了过去。  
爱德蒙伸手接过书本，视线扫过对方手上那象征全知全能的十戒。他随意翻开其中一页，“啊，这本我也读过。”  
“这本的文字叙述相对简单易懂，再加上故事性不错，确实适合入门阶段阅读。”  
泛黄书页中书写着并不属于任何一种现代语系的古老文字。爱德蒙试着开口念了一段，那些花体字母神秘而优美，仿佛被颂念的诗歌一般。  
“为什么想要学习这个语系，对现在的你来说，这并不是必要的知识。”  
“确实，”爱德蒙点头，然后他低头想了想，“嗯，应该说只是个人兴趣？”   
“纯粹因为兴趣？”  
“是的，”爱德蒙眨了眨眼把书本还给所罗门，“说起来这本还是他推荐给我的。”  
“他？”  
“是罗马尼，”爱德蒙解释道，“他当时说自己刚好研究过这个语系，可以稍微给我些建议。毕竟，你要知道在这个时代，这已经是很古老的语种。至于推荐的原因，就跟你刚刚说的一样。嗯……该说毫不意外吗，你们果然是一体的。”  
所罗门还没来得及接话，突然，黑焰凭空燃起构筑出岩窟王的身影。复仇者灿金色的眼眸环视了一周，然后很自然地落在了爱德蒙身旁。  
“啊，你来了。任务还顺利吗？”  
“哼，只是日常的火种收集！”复仇者抱臂倚着爱德蒙的椅背站着，抬眼望向裁定者发出一声不以为然的闷哼，“因为临时变更，御主想你加入明天的任务队伍。”  
“临时变更？”  
“因为些小失误，达芬奇的制造的魔术道具吸收了魔力从工房里逃出去了。虽然最后成功回收，但是其中一些材料因为损坏需要重新收集。” 熟悉的声音随着脚步声从远而近，待他们循声望去的时候，迦勒底唯一的人类御主已经穿过成排的书架来到他们面前。  
“立香，晚上好。”  
“晚上好啊，爱德蒙！还有，所罗门也在啊！”  
“御主。”  
“嗯，明天的任务，我觉得爱德蒙会比较适合。”立香望向裁定者。  
“万全之人仅此一次的失策？真少见。”爱德蒙眯起了眼，“明天吗？我没问题。”  
立香点点头又转向所罗门，“上次受的伤恢复得顺利吗？因为附加上诅咒效果，即使得到迦勒底的魔力支持，恢复可能也需要花上点时间。”  
“无碍，不阻碍日常的行动。”  
所罗门的话刚落，一直沉默的岩窟王却突然跃起。复仇者在半空一个翻身，魔力化作致命的黑焰朝着魔术师击打出去。  
只见金光一闪，所罗门在身前架起的魔术屏障阻扰了复仇者的黑焰。紧接着，他一个瞬移闪现到岩窟王身后，居高临下地俯视着复仇者，复数的光带从手中疾射而出。  
岩窟王极具表现力的嘴角歪出惯有的弧度低声发笑。他在空中下仰，随即单手撑地，将身体弹射出光带的攻击范围，紧接着前倾身体同时脚下发力一蹬，朝着半空中的魔术师迎击过去。  
黑焰缠绕上复仇者的全身消融了光带，直接撞上了所罗门的魔术屏障。岩窟王如虎般的灿金色眼瞳写满了张狂，盯着依然一脸平静的魔术师。  
双方在魔力碰撞之中维持着微妙的平衡。黑焰如同有生命一般沿着魔术屏障往外延伸，随着岩窟王把魔力集中在双手，凝聚的黑焰化作巨爪。  
突然激增的魔力水平带来的强大压迫透过屏障传来，所罗门不得不耗费更大的魔力维持着屏障。腰腹处还没愈合的伤口因为魔力的驱动而受到牵扯，钝痛刺激着神经让魔术师的意识出现了瞬间的分神。  
而黑焰构筑的巨爪趁着这瞬间的空档突破了魔术屏障的防御，击碎了魔术师一边的外肩甲。  
然而没有进一步追击。岩窟王收起进攻的架势一个后翻落回地上，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都只是幻觉一样。  
“哼！差远了！”复仇者转身望向所罗门嗤笑，“你这个状态根本一无是处！”  
所罗门没有反驳。如果刚刚岩窟王继续进攻的话，自己就绝对不仅仅只是被击碎了肩甲。  
“抱歉，御主。”  
“没关系！你就暂时专心养伤啦！”立香摇摇头表示不用在意。  
“不过，说起来倒是有些其他的事想拜托你帮忙，”爱德蒙挑眉，嘴角扬起一个优美的弧度，“如果你不介意的话。”

所罗门走进主控室的时候，罗马尼正忙着在控制台上测试数据，完全没察觉到对方的气息靠近。  
“把魔力输出的数值减低。”  
“啊？这样么？我试试！”把数值重新调整之后，罗马尼再次试着运行系统，这次监视屏终于进入正常工作状态。忙活了一整天的罗马尼终于松了口气，下意识转头想要道声谢，“刚刚实在太感谢……啊啊啊！你！你怎么进来了！”  
映入眼帘的完全出乎意料之外的身影惊得罗马尼差点整个从椅子上跳了起来。所罗门反倒依然是一脸平静，开口的语调一贯自然又安定。  
“刚刚。”  
他站在离罗马尼不远的地方，琥珀色的双眼注视着对方那张熟悉又陌生的脸。  
罗马尼深吸了口气，努力让自己看起来跟平常一样，“有……有什么事吗……”  
“御主问我能不能来协助系统的调整。是这个吗？”所罗门一边说着一边朝控制台走过去，罗马尼定定地望着朝自己走过来的魔术师，不自觉地绷紧了全身，一时间连反应都忘记了，“虽然术式构建不同，但是基本理论是一样的，我想应该没问题。”  
所罗门来到罗马尼身旁把手放到控制台上。系统对他的魔力产生反应，监视屏上随即显示出系统目前的各项数据状况。  
罗马尼整个耳朵都快红透了，僵硬地坐在椅子上抓着头发完全不知如何是好。身旁的所罗门似乎把注意力都集中在系统上。自从被召唤之后，这是他们靠得最近的一次。  
迦勒底亚斯记录下当时在时间神殿出现的所罗门的灵基肖像纯粹是个意外。然而接踵而来的魔术协会审查以及迦勒底被入侵的变故让所有人都疲于奔波，没有人注意到这份意外的灵基肖像数据。直到最近到达彷徨海之后重现召唤术式时，这份灵基肖像却突然对立香的魔术回路产生共鸣，灵基肖像数据得到重现。只是不知道出于什么原因，原本整体的灵基和灵核都被一分为二，所罗门和罗马尼·阿基曼同时出现在召唤阵上。  
罗马尼依然是大家所认识的那个罗马尼；至于这个所罗门，罗马尼只需看一眼他手上象征全知全能的十戒便知道，这是接近于神代的他自己的状态，是那个作为天赐之王的神之代理人。  
“不过真有意思，你们居然是以这种形式再现，简直就像仅此一次的奇迹。”就连作为抑制力守护者的爱德蒙也如此感叹道。  
奇迹么……  
罗马尼轻声念了出来，这个词对他而言总带着某种特殊的含义。  
“？”大概是听到声音，所罗门停下来望向罗马尼。四目相交，突然的对视让罗马尼一下子不知所措，下意识想要移开视线。  
一片混乱的思绪之中，罗马尼突然注意到所罗门缺失的一边肩甲，“你的肩甲？……”  
所罗门望了一下自己刚被岩窟王击碎了的一边肩甲，然后闭上眼，意念驱动魔力进行重新构筑。罗马尼这才察觉到对方的魔力水平似乎不太稳定，又想起之前的任务中对方受的伤，“之前任务中受的伤，那个……怎么样了？”  
“无碍日常行动。”所罗门回答，注意力已经回到控制台的监视屏上。  
双方再次陷入沉默。罗马尼把视线转到前面的控制台上试图转移注意力，耳边却突然响起所罗门无机质的声音。  
“你很紧张。”  
“啊？”  
“是我的存在对你造成困扰？”  
罗马尼愣了一下。  
“我知道你想的事。如果不想见到我的话，我可以一直保持灵体化。”  
困扰？大概有一些吧，却绝对不是因为讨厌。实际上刚好相反，是因为过于在意才会这样。  
“我……那个……”罗马尼努力想着要怎么跟对方开口。不管怎么说，这对于现在的他似乎都显得过于不擅长。  
“如果你是这样期望的话，我会回应这个期望。”说这句话的时候，所罗门依然是一脸平静的姿态。  
“我，那个，不是有意要回避你的，只是觉得有点，那个，应该怎么说啊！只是有点不知道该怎样去对待，你知道的，过去的自己的这种事……啊啊啊！果然对自己用人称实在是太奇怪了！”已经不知道自己在说什么的罗马尼苦恼地抱着头。难道要跟对方说我在意过去的自己么，这对他来说果然太难了啊！  
“嗯？你讨厌我吗？”  
等等！这是个什么展开啊！不是这样的啊！罗马尼内心呐喊着，还有你到底是怎么若无其事地问出这种问题的！“不！不是！不是你想的那样！我不是讨厌你！或者说刚好相反吧……怎么说……只是有点……”罗马尼听着自己越来越小的声音，感觉一点底气都没有。真的太难了啊！  
而对面那位却依然用一脸波澜不惊的表情望着他，让罗马尼觉得自己仿佛一拳打在棉花糖上。不对，这个比喻怎么感觉好像也不太适合啊！  
思前想后纠结了一番，罗马尼咬了咬牙，像下定了巨大决心一般，伸手一把环过所罗门的脖颈，闭眼直接亲了上去。  
动作僵硬，毫无技巧可言，与其说是亲上去，不如说只是嘴唇的触碰。被咬痛了嘴唇的所罗门却只是蹙了下眉，随即配合地闭上眼回应他。  
主控室现在只有他们俩人。双唇触碰的瞬间，罗马尼甚至能感觉到自己剧烈的心跳。  
“真的……我……并不是讨厌你……毕竟你也是我……无论作为魔术王还是人类……我们都是我啊……”罗马尼通红着一张脸，努力地对上那双琥珀色的双眸。要是往常遇到这种情况他早就不行了，更别说是跟对方对视了。  
“罗马尼·阿基曼。”这是所罗门第一次唤起对方的这个名字。  
“被自己唤起自己的名字，总感觉还是有点奇怪啊！”罗马尼小声地咕噜了一句。魔术师的白色长发若有若无地扫过他的脸颊，他忍不住伸手去抓了一把，“好柔软！”  
“这是你的期望？”  
被所罗门那双琥珀色的眼眸近距离注视着，罗马尼这才发现那是非常温暖的颜色。他朝对方伸出手去，却无意中触碰到魔术师腰腹还没愈合的伤口，只见所罗门微皱了一下眉。  
“啊！你的伤？还没完全恢复吧?”  
“不会影响到日常行动。”  
“是因为我分割了一半灵基和力量的关系吗？我可以把那一半的灵基还给你！”  
“没关系。”所罗门开口，“就保持现在这样就好。”  
“但是……”  
“你和我本来就是一体的。”所罗门说完便把注意力重新转回控制台上，“把其他的数据也给我，我来协助你把系统调整好。”

“所以结论就是，因为意外状况，我们现在的首要目的地变成了中国异闻带，是这样吗？”爱德蒙扫了一眼监视屏上的地图又把视线转回来，“我知道了。”  
“这关乎到戈尔德夫所长的性命，我也认为应该最优先处理。”玛修说道。  
“毒物已经解析过了？”所罗门想了想开口问道。  
“嗯，”立香点了点头，“福尔摩斯已经进行了解析，2018年的地球上并不存在这样的物质。”  
“所以只好把注意力转移到异闻带。”  
“准备方面，等紫苑和达芬奇完成Shadow Border方面的调整就可以出发。”罗马尼在控制台上调取出相关的信息。  
“那么，这次主控室的后援也交给你了！”立香说道。  
“不，这次，我会跟随你们前往异闻带！”  
“啊？”  
“呵，这可真有意思！”站在爱德蒙身旁一直沉默的岩窟王发出一声轻笑。  
“是的，主控室的工作会交给紫苑，而我会搭乘Shadow Border与你们一同前往异闻带。”罗马尼说道。  
“但是……”完全没想到这种状况的立香一时间有点反应不过来。  
“竟然他都决定了，那就这样吧。”爱德蒙摊了摊手，一脸意料之中的表情，“总得来说，至少我认为这没问题，我们确实也需要有人在Shadow Border上进行支援。”然后他把目光投向所罗门。  
“我没有异议。”白发的魔术师表态，“罗马尼·阿基曼拥有与我同等的另一半灵基，就算进入异闻带也不会出现任何问题。”  
虽然立香想说重点似乎不是这个，但是最后还是没有说出口，“那么！就这样决定了！各位请尽快做好准备！下一个目的地是中国异闻带！”


End file.
